petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 October 2013
12:13 that games blehh 12:41 Hai 12:42 Does somebody know how to set more that 99 sprites on a screen? 12:45 Hello. 12:58 Hai. 01:02 Hai Lumage 02:43 'w' 03:01 <0Games> Hello? 03:01 <0Games> 03:02 <0Games> Bye,lol. 03:55 This is an awesome pasta!I love it!Ive listened to it for a while now and decided to show some of yous, you dont have to if you dont want to, but i think someone will like it to.If you like stories.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hWLLuVlghPo 04:15 Hi zero 04:16 sry tobu,im not sure if you did mean to,but by saying u dont have to if u dont want to,i get the impression u were referring to me because i dont like cp,thanks.'w' 04:16 I dont want to read it 10:35 hi 10:42 Random? 10:42 it says ur here 10:45 you just documented me... 03:12 hi 06:01 hey gimmemorecoinz 08:49 hi 08:49 wats up rndom 08:49 *random 08:50 helo? 10:21 hello 10:24 hi 10:28 hi 10:28 wats up 10:44 hi 10:44 hi 10:44 how AOTTG going 10:44 working on sprites 10:44 trying to finish next update 10:45 coo 10:45 next update will be the final update 10:45 im back 10:46 aren't u making another one that's better? 10:46 it will have character select, missions, unique special attacks for each character, more sfx, improved ai, and titan shifting 10:46 the new one will come after final update 10:46 0: 10:46 thats why im done with it i want to work on the new one 10:46 0: 10:47 i just took the new engine and transferred all the other stuff and added some more for the new one 10:47 wheres coinz? it says hes here 10:47 along with 64x64 sprites 10:47 64x128 10:47 so cool. 10:47 ye 10:48 but i dont have a ton of time to work on it with school 10:48 oh btw it will have revamped control 10:48 controls 10:49 wat grade r u in? 10:49 touch screen-aim 3dmg 10:49 L-shoot 3dmg 10:49 X-gas 10:49 A-special 10:49 Y-attack 10:49 B-jump 10:49 R-equip/drop swords 10:49 8th grade 10:49 im in 6th 10:49 cool 10:50 I feel so young... 10:50 ye 10:50 thats good though 10:50 its good to start early 10:50 yea 10:51 im thinking of a AC game 10:52 AC? 10:52 assasins creed 10:52 o 10:52 yea 10:52 welp 10:52 good luck 10:52 thnks 10:52 i played ds ac before and it was terrible :/ 10:52 hopefully this is better 10:52 0: 10:53 I like ac.. 10:53 me too 10:53 but ds ac was terrible 10:53 i would like it better if it was more of a sandbox and you could kil anyone. that's wat ill try to do 10:53 the ds one was bad 10:53 yeah 10:54 im laying multiplayer remix 10:54 im so glad aottg is the only ds aot game 10:54 of ac 10:54 cool 10:55 yeah AOTTG is awesome and oriinl 10:55 for ds 10:55 ye 10:55 *original 10:57 do you have an apple produc 10:57 no 10:57 oh 10:57 i despise apple 10:57 0: 10:57 so many 0:'s 10:58 i love apple... most the time 10:58 i hate apple 10:58 i just hate IOS7 10:59 i hate everything apple 10:59 sniff,sniff 10:59 especially the mac 10:59 i agree on mac 10:59 its so stupid 11:00 its basically "Windows for Dummies" 11:00 but it only does 10% as much as windows 11:00 yeah 11:02 i tried using one once and i couldnt figure out anything 11:02 BRVB 11:03 k 11:03 hello levice 11:03 bloopy 11:05 o: 11:05 watch your language sir 11:10 oh no 11:23 'w' 11:24 hey sarky 11:24 sparky 11:25 hi 'w' 11:25 wats with the 'w' 11:26 idk 11:26 i ts just my face 11:26 oh 11:26 i put it almost everywhere 11:26 i draw it in school if bored 11:26 I noticed 11:26 i do it to my friends 11:26 make it in my programs as ^w^ 11:26 yep 11:26 cool 11:27 can I be in ur simulator 11:27 ? 11:27 Bemodded? 11:27 yeah 11:27 ehh,go comment and ask 11:27 ok 11:27 ill say yes 11:27 kk later 11:27 anyways,im having trouble with that game 11:27 kk,bye 11:35 'w' 11:40 im back 11:40 hi 11:41 hi 11:41 hi boot 11:46 Hello. 11:47 hi satl 11:48 How are those songs going? 11:48 idk 11:48 ive touced none 11:48 like i said 11:48 lol 11:48 the only one i could find was gallientry 11:48 sry 11:48 It's cool. :P 11:48 i dont think i looked for 1 of the 4 though 11:49 hi 11:49 They are tough, so it's no problem. 11:49 Hey, Twin. 11:49 i really do keep people waiating too much 11:49 hi twin 11:49 today i had a race 11:50 a race? 11:50 yeah 11:50 i got 58 out of 62 11:50 i stink DX 11:50 my theory 11:50 each race i get one place better from 60 11:50 and the previous race 11:50 by the end i will be in 50 11:51 u guys know 11:51 that one game calc made 11:51 yeah 11:51 the just said objection 11:52 yeah 11:52 does anybody still have it? 11:52 no 11:52 dangi was thinking of making the code he used 11:52 tand expanding it 11:52 to have u type in to voice 11:52 its be text 2voice 11:52 i thoght f it 11:52 because in a game i downloaded 11:52 it said objection in gthat same voice 11:53 it was a demo i dld 11:53 Witch And Hero is a fun game 11:53 whats that 11:53 a game on the eshop 11:53 i played the demo 11:54 oh 11:58 There is nothing more annoying than a broken scroll wheel. "Oh, you want to scroll down? Well, how about I spaz out instead?" 11:58 XD 11:58 I can't believe I have to buy ANOTHER mouse 11:58 XD 2013 10 03